1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction elements such as blocks and, more particularly, to construction elements that can be assembled on a temporary basis and that can be rearranged or disassembled easily without destroying the individual construction elements.
2. Description of the Background
When forming traffic islands or traffic direction barriers, the typical custom is to first provide provisional curbstones in order to test their suitability for directing traffic as desired. If, after a trial phase has been undergone, it is found that accidents occur the lines of the traffic islands or directors are changed until an acceptable solution is found that does not unfavorably affect the flow of traffic.
Once these optimum lines have been found, then the provisional curbstones can be replaced by the final or permanent highway construction.
The need for improved provisional curbstones is ongoing.